Ghosts
"Ghosts" is the seventh episode of TUGS. Plot Winter arrives early in Bigg City, and the fog that comes with it. It was much more difficult to navigate through fog in these years, due tugs having neither a radio nor radar. One night, Big Mac is traveling home to the Star Pier, after working with Scuttlebutt Pete, who has been telling him ghost stories. The fog makes everything seem very spooky. Just then, Big Mac sees some tugs – silent, white tugs that appear to be ghosts! Big Mac thinks it’s the Ghost Fleet Scuttlebutt Pete told him about. Big Mac rushes home, and while reluctant at first, tells the others. The tugs make great fun of Big Mac. The next morning, the tugs still make fun of Big Mac. He wishes he hadn’t told them now! That night, on Warrior’s way back to port, some shrimpers are using him a guide. Suddenly, Warrior sees a mud bank, and swerves just in time. But the shrimpers can’t react in time and end right up on the mud bank! Then, Warrior sees the Ghost Fleet too! Further away, Izzy Gomez is about to attempt to get into port free, using the fog as cover. Zorran comes across Izzy and taunts him about it. He then leaves Izzy. Up ahead, Zorran sees two lights in the mist that he thinks is another tramper needing a tow – but it turns out to be the Ghost Fleet! Meanwhile, Izzy Gomez has started away on his own! Before long, he too sees the ghosts. A frightened Zorran has traveled right round in a circle, and ends running straight into Izzy’s side! A desperate Izzy, wanting to get into port away from the ghosts, offers Zorran to tow him for any price. Zorran though, also scared, says he will tow him in free as he needs some company on the way back to the port! O.J. is also on the way back to port, after escorting two trampers out to sea. He takes a shortcut through the inlet where old cranes are kept. The fog makes everything look very creepy. Suddenly, Scuttlebutt raises his dredger out of the water, startled by O.J., while O.J. is startled by Scuttlebutt! O.J. soon continues on – and sees the Ghost Fleet pass right on by! Top Hat is now traveling home, after a long day. He is suddenly startled – but merely by a steam train crossing the rail bridge. The fog and all, it would seem, is getting to Top Hat’s nerves as well. Upon steering between two idle trampers, Top Hat sees the Ghost Fleet, and docks behind a tramper to hide, thinking he is miles from home. Ten Cents and Sunshine are taking fuel to Lillie Lightship, but it’s hard-going. Just then, they hear a strange cracking noise. To add to that, the Ghost Fleet arrives. And further still, an old galleon slowly rises from the water. Lightning strikes it all over, several times, and a freakish face appears in the sky, of which Sunshine observes looks like King Neptune. The two tugs clear the scene in terror. Next morning, Grampus finds Top Hat. Grampus has to spit out some water. As he does so, it happens to go in Top Hat’s face, waking him up with a start! Top Hat shouts for the ghosts to go away, and then sees Grampus, telling him he must have been dreaming! Grampus makes great fun of Top Hat for mooring there, as he is only “500 yards from the Star Tugs Pier.” Top Hat heads over to the pier, and tells the others all about what he saw. O.J. says how, “We’ve all seen them. Ten Cents and Sunshine have seen a galleon, too.” Top Hat continues to go on and on about the ghosts. Hercules, just arriving back, hears the commotion. “Ghosts? What’s that about, me dears?” Hercules asks. The tugs tell Hercules all about the Ghost Fleet. Hercules, smiling widely, explains. “They’re the White Fleet, down here from Northern waters, on the trail of an iceberg. These tugs sail at times with engines off, listening for cracking ice. There was a wooden galleon frozen in this iceberg, which must have melted in our warmer water.” And just then, Burke and Blair tow the old galleon by. The Star Tugs can only but laugh. Although Sunshine is till uncertain as to the Neptune face… Characters *Captain Star (Only narration roles) *The White Fleet *Ten Cents *Big Mac *O.J. *Top Hat *Warrior *Hercules *Sunshine *Grampus *Zorran *Izzy Gomez *Lillie Lightship (mentioned) *Burke and Blair (do not speak) *Scuttlebutt Pete *Mighty Moe (cameo) *Big Mickey (cameo) *Puffa (cameo) *Kraka-Toa (cameo) *The Duchess (cameo) *Nantucket (cameo) *The Ghostly Galleon *Port Authority (mentioned) *Johnny Cuba (model cameo) *Old Rusty (model cameo) Trivia *Second appearance of Burke and Blair, who make cameos in one of the final shots of the episode. *This was the only episode of the series to use cartoon animation (only very briefly) *The only appearance of the White Fleet throughout the whole series *The shots of OJ at night were used for stock footage in the episode Jinxed. *Only scary themed episode of the series *First appearance of Izzy Gomez since Sunshine (the first episode) *Zorran is the only Z-Stack to appear in this episode *Like Sunshine, the train that appeared had the same whistle sound as Puffa. So of course, if it's him, then this episode or Sunshine made Puffa's first appearance. *Sunshine says "You never know" after Big Mac tells the Star Fleet about the ghosts in Zak's voice. Video releases Ghosts was first released on VHS in the UK in 1989 by Castle Vision. It was released along with the episodes Trapped and High Winds. It was released again in 1990 by Castle Vision under the Playbox range of videos along with the same episodes. The episode was released on VHS a thrid time by PolyGram Video in 1993 along with the same episodes plus 4th of July. File:Trapped Ghosts High Winds UK VHS.jpg|''Trapped'', Ghosts and High Winds UK video (1989) File:Trapped Ghosts High Winds UK VHS Playbox.jpg|''Trapped'', Ghosts and High Winds Playbox UK video (1990) Image:Trapped Ghosts High Winds and 4th of July UK video.jpg|''Trapped'', Ghosts, High Winds and 4th of July UK video (1993) External links * Category:Episodes